Handheld electronic devices such as wireless communication devices (e.g., cellular handsets) hold most of the device electronics on a printed circuit board (PCB). A constant need exists to reduce the size of the electronics and other PCB elements and to reduce the size of the PCB in an effort to make the handheld electronic devices smaller and more convenient to use. A problem with utilizing an external removable memory device with handheld electronic devices is that the socket that receives the external memory device takes up a large amount of space, making the handheld electronic device larger than desired.